¿Qué pasaría si?
by Sayuri Nara
Summary: ONESHOTS sobre todas las parejas de DC, a petición de los lectores! 3r oneshot: El ladrón siempre ha sabido ocultar su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo... ¿podrá hacerlo frente al amor de su vida? Kaito/Aoko
1. fuera Ran la que hubiera encogido?

**... fuera Ran la que hubiera encogido?**

Despertó sobresaltada, todo había pasado muy deprisa, primero perder de vista a Shinichi, luego ir a buscarlo, luego la conversación entre esos dos hombrs, uno vestido con americana y otro completamente de negro, y luego e porrazo, y ese dolor tan intenso que sinió. Se incorporó un poco, por la ventana , la luz del sol pasaba con delicadeza, bañando con cuidado la cama en la que se encontraba, la reconoció enseguida. Se levató apresuradamnete, y bajó las escaleras allí le esperaba un muchacho.

-¿Buenos dias, ya te has despertado?

-Hay!

-Entonces, ¿quieres algo para almorzar, pequeña?

-*Pequeña, a quien llama pequeña* H- hay- se miró las manos preocupada, y se sorprendió en ver que las mangas de la camisa le venían grandes, de prontó descubrió, que miraba a Shinchi desde un ángulo más bajo.

-¿Quiéres llamar a tu madre? A, por cierto, Yo me llamo Shinichi, Y tu...

-Sí, por favor... Yo... me llamo... Aiko!

-Encantado, Aiko.

Shinichi le alargó el teléfono, Ran marcó e número de su madre.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Ran? ¿Que te pasa en la voz? ¿Pareces 10 años máas jóvenes?

-Etto... mamá- miró hacia la cozina par aver que shinichi estaba ocupado en el almuerzo- verás, he encogido.

-¿QUÉ?

Ran le contó todo lo sucedido, su madre, como a toda respuesta, dijo que le pasara a Shinichi.

-Si- preguntó el.

-...

-Ah si claro, será un placer.

-...

-A-arigato...

-...

-No! No hay problema, de verdad...

-...

-Hay! Matta Ne!!-colgó- Aiko, tu madre me ha pedido que te quedes aquí unos días.

-Ah! Bien... A- Arigato Shinichi-chaan.

-No es problema... Ahora, ve a la cocina, que allí tienes el almuerzo, ¿te gusta la comida envasada, jeje?

A Ran le salió la gotita, ya le extrañaba a ella que le hubiera preparado el almuerzo...

-Ya... ya preparo yo el almuerzo...

Así así pasaron dos días, una noche, antes de dormir, mientras cenaban.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a una amiga...

-Ah!, si... jeje... *Ay!*

-Ella es una gran persona y tiene un gran corazón...

-Ding, dong!

-Voy a abrir- fue al recibidor, y volió con algo en manos.

-Esto es para ti- le entregó un sobre.

Ran lo abrió y lo que onia dentro le hizo poner una mueca de susto, lo que izo que, Shinichi, sijiloso, se puesiera detrás de ella. La carta, decía así...

**_Ran:_**

**_Ahora que puedes volver a nacer, aprovéchalo, y no lo tomes cómo a mal, puesto que te hemos dejado vivir na nueva vida, así que, no te enfades con nosotros, solo hemos intentado que no hablaras... sobre lo que viste el otro dia, yo que tu no lo contaría, te podrían tomar cómo loca... Así, que creo que es mejor que cierres tu bonita boca._**

**_Atentamente, la organización._**

**_HN_**

-Có-cómo que Ran...

-Yo... verás Shinichi- Ran le contó todo lo sucedido, y Shinichi puso cara de enfadado- quise contártelo, pero... no sabía que consecuencias tendría eso...

-Ran... conmigo puedes, contar, no te preocupes- dijo con una cara más tierna- te devolveré a la normalidad.

-No! Parece peligroso, prométeme que no harás nada...

-Está bien, te lo prometo.

Se hizo tarde, y Ran se fue a acostar, esa noche tuvo una horrible pesadilla, soñó con Shinichi, arriesgando su vida por ella, saliendo herido, y con peligro de muerte, para que después todo se volviera oscuro, y que un dolor que le pareció muy real la inundara por dentro. A la mañana siguiente, se levató, y fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara, y lo que vio en el espejo la dejó alucinada. Bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Shinichi, shinichi -Gritó con urgencia- No sabes lo que me ha...- pero calló.

Shinichi, estaba en el suelo desmallado, con una gran herida en la tripa, que continuaba sangrando. A su alrededor, se extendía un gran lago de sangre. Estaba muy pálido. Ran, asustada, no tardó en llamar a la ambulancia, luego a la madre de Shinichi, y luego a la suya.

Ya en el hospital, la madre de Shinichi lloraba desesperadamente, siendo abrazada por su padre; la madre de Ran, estaba sentada en una silla mirándolos a todos y Ran se paseaba por el pasillo, porque cuando se sentaba, le venían ganas de llorar, y le prometió que no lloraría. De repente, un médico salió del cuarto de Shinichi, trayendo el diagnóstico.

-Se recuperará, es una herida de bala grave y profunda, pero la operación ha sido todo un éxito, pueden pasar a verle, pero intenten no despertarlo.

En la primera tandada, entraron Yukiko y su padre **no me acuerdo de como se llama...** en la segunda, Eri, y en la tercera Ran. La habitación en la que se encontraba Shinichi era de color gris , la cama estaba enfrenta de la puerta, al lado había una silla, y un poco más allá, una butaca. Ran se sentó en la silla. Cogió la mano de Shinichi, y le acarició el pelo con delicadeza. Luego empezó un llanto silencioso.

-¿Porqué?- dijo cuando pudo parar de llorar- ¿Porqué no me hiciste caso? ¿Porqué tuviste que ir?

-Porque te amo, Ran. No podía verte así, sufriendo por no tener tu cuerpo, no podía permitir que te hicieran daño

Ran se quedó alucinada por lo que había dicho, ¿estaría soñando, acaso? le miró a los ojos, y lo vio bien despierto.

-Perdóname- murmuró el- no t he sabido proteger cómo debía.

-No, sí me has sabido proteger, Shinichi. Tú me has devuelto a mi cuerpo. Arigato. Oye...

Shinihi levantó la cabeza, pero se topo con que los labios de Ran, besaban los suos dulcemente. Cuando el beso terminó Shinichi miró a Ran, que le sonrió.

-Yo... también te quiero.


	2. todo fuera un malentendido

**... si todo fuera un malentendido?**

Era viernes, un viernes cualquiera de un diciembre nevado. Entonces, las calles de Osaka, estaban todas Nevada y blancas, trasmitiendo pureza, amor y paz. Aunque todo eso, a dos muchachos que andaban por la calle, no les importaba demasiado. Volvían del instituto discutiendo **cómo no** ajenos a todo lo que ocurría su alrededor.

-Ha sido tu culpa, me has empujado.

-¿Perdona? ¿Culpa mía dices? Que yo sepa no tengo culpa alguna de que seas tan patosa.

-Patosa, me has empujado, y he caído al charco, y mira cómo me he puesto-dijo señalándose, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

-Bah!! Seguro que te habrás resbalado en el mar de babas que soltabas por ese idiota de Okita.

-Baka!! Yo no babeaba. Me parece que estás celoso porque Okita sabe tratarme y tu no.

-¿Celoso? ¿De ese? ¿Tratarte? Sabes, en mi ciudad, lo que ese hacía se llama: "tirar los tejos".

-Vete a paseo- dijo ella mientras entraba en su casa.

*Mujeres*- pensó él.

A la mañana siguiente, en una casa la estilo Japón antiguo, un muchcho moreno dormía plácidamente en su cama _**yo quiero verlo así... aunque me tendré que conformar con solo pensarlo, ese privilegio, está reservado para kazuha...** _pero un sonido lo despertó, alargó la mano para coger el teléfono.

-¿Hattori?

-El mismo que viste y calza-dijo bostezando.

-¿Quien es?

-Soy Matsuda, el que va a tu clase, ¿me recuerdas?- preguntó irónicamente.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Que quieres alas 7:00 del a mañana un sábado?

-Pues preguntarte si es verdad que Toyama ha quedado con Okita.

-¿QUÉ?

-Ah no lo sabes, así pues tampoco sabrás, si es verdad que se lo quiere tirar...

Heiji, colgó el teléfono, se vistió rápidamente, y bajó a la cocina.

-Buenos días cariño- le saludó su madre.

-Buenos días mamá.

-¿No desayunas?- viendo como se ponía la chaqueta.

-No tengo tiempo.

-Entiendo, saluda a la señora toyama y a Kazuha de mi parte-le dijo justo antes de que cerrara la puerta- Hay… que jóvenes son… **(N/A)**

Heiji corría a toda velocidad por las calles *Maldita sea* pensó *con tanta nieve no puedo coger la moto*. Al final, llegó a la casa de los Toyama. Llamó al timbré con fiereza, y le abrió una Kazuha soñolienta.

-¿Heiji?-pregunto aguantándose un bostezo -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Explicate!

-¿Cómo?

-Que me expliques por qué me ha llamado Matsuda a las 7 de la mañana…- la muchacha le miró sin entender.

-¿Y yo que sé?

-¡¡DÉJAME ACABAR CARAY!!

-E-está bien- dijo ella preocupada por la actitud del chico- por... ¿porqué estás tan enfafdado?

-¿Que por qué? Pues porque uno no se entera por teléfono de que su mejor amiga _sequieretiraraOkita._

-¿EH? N-no te he entendido...

-Ja! Si tu ahora disimula, pero dime, ¿la idea ha sido de Okita o tuya?

-¿Q-qué idea?

-¡No me mientas!

-DEJA DE GRITARME!

-NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUÉ SE TE HA PASADO A TÍ POR LA CABEZA AL QUERETE IR A LA CAMA CON OKITA.

-PE-PERO QUE DICES IDIOTA!

-EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

-PUES NO LA VAS A TENER- dijo ella que ya empezaba a hartarse- ¿QUE MÁS TE DA SI ÉS ASÍ ?

-¡POS MUCHO!

-¡I UN HUEVO! ¿POR QUÉ TE IBA A IMPORTAR?

-¿PORQUE TE QUIERO!

-¿Co-como dices...?

-Que te amo-dijo el bajando la voz- por eso no soporto que mires así a Okita, por eso me pongo celoso, por eso necesito oír de tu boca que lo que me ha dicho Matsuda es mentira, porque yo, porque yo sin ti...

-Baka!! -dijo ella sonriente- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- dijo acercándose a él, hasta rozar picaronamente sus labios, para luego besarle con ternura, amor y pasion. Cuando se separaron, un pequeño copo de nieve, le cayó a Kazuha en la nariz, que miró hacia arriba sonriente- Que bonito!

-No tanto cómo tu.

Dos días después, en el instituto, descubrieron, que Okita y su prima, se lo habían inventado todo para se pararles. Pero, como dicen, **el verdadero amor ni se equivoca, ni se muere.****  
**

**FIN**

___**

* * *

**_

WOLAS!!

_**Me gustaría aclarar el comentario de la señora Hattori puesto q me parece q no queda demasiado claro… A lo que me refiero, es que Shizuka, ha adivinado que Heiji iba ha ver a Kazuha, me hace Grecia el pensar q su madre puede saber lo que siente el chico por Kazuha…**_

_**Por último pediros una cosa, me gustaría que cuando dejeis review incluyáis en él, la próxima pareja de la que queréis que se haga el fic.**_

_**Besüs**_

_**~Say~**_


	3. tu mejor amigo guardara un secreto?

**... tu mejor amigo guardara un secreto crucial?**

Las calles de Tokio estaban desiertas. Tan solo una pareja vagaba por la plaza. Tan solo una pareja sería testigo.

El reloj sonó marcando las tres de la madrugada y una figura apareció en lo alto del edificio. Su capa blanca ondeaba al viento. La pareja llegó a ver una sonrisa, que a les pareció de póquer, en su rostro antes de que se produjera una explosión y empezara a salir humo. Cuando este se dispersó, las agujas del reloj, ya no estaban.

Cuando el inspector Nakamori le abrió la puerta a Kaito, llevaba en la mano un periódico y parecía muy enfadado.

-¡Aoko!- grito al ver a Kaito.

-¡Ya bajo, un momento!

Kaito miró con curiosidad al inspector, que no paraba de refunfuñar.

-¿Qué sucede inspector?-pregunto.

Nakamori le tendió el diario sin una palabra. Kaito leyó, interesado. En primera plana ponía:

_Kaito Kid vuelve a la acción_

_Anoche, una pareja asegura haber visto una figura sobre el reloj, antes de que sus agujas desaparecieran. "Fue increíble, estaba allí levantado, como si nada y de repente, una nube de humo nos izo perder la visión. Inmediatamente después, las aguijas ya no estaban. Es inexplicable" aseguran._

Aoko bajó corriendo las escaleras. Se reunió junto a Kaito y se despidió de su padre. Mientras salían de su casa, en el rostro de Kaito se dibujó una sonrisa de póquer. Aoko a la cual no se le escapó el gesto del chico, también sonrió, podría ser, que lo que se imaginara fuera cierto…

Caminaban de vuelta a casa de Aoko, puesto que ya habían acabado el instituto. Aoko caminaba deprisa, porque se había enfadado con Kaito debido a un pequeño comentario de este.

_**Flash back**_

_**-Aoko...**_

_**-¿Si?**_

_**-¿Tus bragas rojas de hoy llevan conejos, o nubes?**_

_**Aoko enrojeció notablemente. Había subido a un estantería a por un libro, y el ventilador de la biblioteca le había levantado la falda.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

-Aoko- dijo Kaito

-¿Qué?- pregunto, notablemente enfadada.

-¿No te habrá enfadado por lo de antes, verdad?

Aoko le dirigió una mirada furtiva, y rápidamente, entró en casa. Kaito se dirigió a la suya. Y una vez allí.

-Señoriíto, ha llegado una carta para usted.

-Arigato, Ji- dijo cogiéndola. Subió a su habitación, y dejó la carta encima de la mesa. Se vistió de Kaito Kid, y se dirigió al museo, donde posteriormente, dejaría las enormes agujas del reloj.

Aoko, abrió la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al jardín trasero para regar las plantas, cuando le sonó el teléfono.

-Mossi, mossi.

-Aoko, necesito que vengas al museo a traerme unos papeles que me he olvidado en casa. Están en el cajón derecho de mi escritorio.

-Claro, pero dime, ¿a qué museo voy? ¿al nuevo?

-Sí, muchas gracias. Te espero aquí.

Aoko subió al cuarto de su padre, buscó los papeles, y se puso de camino al museo.

Kaito sobrevolaba los cielos de camino al museo. Aunque ya sabía que allí le esperaba una gran patrulla de policías comandados por el inspector Nakamori. Así que decidió aterrizar en el tejado.

Aoko suspiró resignada. Aquel museo estaba acabado de inaugurar, por lo tanto, todavía no lo conocía. Por la entrada, no la dejaron pasar, así que tuvo que colarse por una rendija. La consecuencia de aquello, fue perderse. Después de aquello decidió dar una vuelta por si encontraba a su padre, pero pronto descubrió, que aquello era más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Continuó caminando por un pasillo, que le reveló unas escaleras, subió por ellas. Al final, encontró una puerta, que abrió despacio.

Kaito, pasando por detrás de todos los policías, consiguió dejar las agujas, ya sin la grieta que presentaban normalmente. En una estantería, a cambió, cogió algo del estante siguiente.

Nakamori, releyó otra vez la nota de Kid:

"Cuando todo sea oscuro, y ante la mirada de todos vosotros, dejaré aquello que marca el tiempo, para coger, aquello que marca la historia."

Suspiró, no solo se atrevía a desafiarlos, sino que también insinuaba que loa policías eran unos catetos. Esta vez le atraparía. De eso podría estar seguro.

Kaito volvió al tejado y una vez allí, se dispuso a marcharse, cuando.

-¡Quieto!

A Kaito se le congeló la sangre. Maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía que estar allí con Aoko podría ser peligroso para él. Sabía que, si Aoko le miraba a los ojos, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto.

-Kid…- dijo ella

Por su parte Aoko, también lo estaba pasando mal, sentía que traicionaba a Kaito cuando estaba cerca del ladrón.

Kaito, no se lo pensó demasiado, con un movimiento rápido, echó a correr hacia el balcón, pero algo salió mal, el techo, que no estaba muy bien echo, empezó a agrietarse. Kaito tuvo el tiempo justo, para coger a Aoko y saltar por el balcón antes de que el techo se les cayera encima. Aterrizó en un tejado que estaba un poco más allá. Soltó a Aoko, que perpleja, todavía le miraba. De repente, Aoko se puso blanca.

-Kaito…

Kaito abrió mucho los ojos, le había descubierto. Se palpó la cara con las manos, y descubrió que no llevaba la chistera, ni el monóculo. Ahora, Aoko se enfadaría con él, y estaba seguro que no le perdonaría. Sin embargo ella sonrió.

-Así que era verdad…

-¿E-el qué?

-Que tú eras Kid.

-Aoko, yo…

-No hace falta que me explique nada. La semana pasada, mientras estaba en la oficina de mi padre, esperándole, en el cuarto del lado, escuché unos ruidos, abrí la puerta, y descubrí que un gato había destrozado media habitación. Allí tenían guardados la información sobre delincuentes con delitos leves, y Kaito Kid, estaba allí. Más tarde cuando fui a la biblioteca, en un libro, vi la foto de tu padre y me di cuenta de que se aparecían mucho a Kaito Kid, y até cabos, aunque no estaba del todo segura…

-Aoko…- El sol se estaba poniendo y la luz violácea, los baño a los dos. Una suave brisa removió los cabellos de Aoko. En aquel momento, Kaito, la cogió por la cintura, la acercó a hacia él, y la besó. Fue un beso tímido pero también dulce. Cuando se separaron. Kaito se puso detrás de Aoko, y por el cuello, le pasó el colgante que había pertenecido a su familia, y que posteriormente, con la muerte de su padre, había ido a parar a un museo. La abrazó por detrás y le susurró-Te quiero.

-Y yo…- dijo Aoko sonriendo.

Este era el final que siempre habían deseado ambos. Por fin triunfó el amor…

* * *

Buenas!

Espero que no seais muy malos conmigo, puesto que este es el 1r fic q hago sobre Kaito & Aoko!! Ojalá me haya quedado lo suficiente bien para que os guste!!

Bueno!! Tengo que agradecer sus reviews a sasuscote y a Elisa Li Kinomoto!!

Aps!! no te preocupes, en serio!! Q no voy ha hacer Shin~Shihoni nada d eso!! No es q la chica me caiga mal... simplemente esq pienso q no pega con él!!

El tema del siguiente esta en vuestras manos!!xD

Besüs

~Say~


End file.
